This Panda Is Mine (HunTao)
by jungjunhwa
Summary: Sehun yang diam-diam suka pada Tao. HunTao, KaiHan! Sehun and Tao as Main Character


Title: This Panda Is Mine

Main Cast: Sehun, Tao

Cast: Luhan, Kai, Chanyeol

Pairing: HunTao, KaiHan slight HanTao, ChanTao

Genre: Romance, School Life

Disclaimer: Cast bukan milik saya, cerita milik saya

Author Note: Serba gaje, typos, crack pair, ooc, yaoi, keluar dari EYD, Judul gak nyambung sama cerita.

Happy Reading, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Forget Review :3

All Author P.O.V

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah di tahun ajaran baru, Ada seorang namja berkulit putih susu dengan eye smile nya berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah.

"KYAAAA! OH SE HUNNN!"

"SEHUN BE MINEEEE"

"SEHUN KAU KEREN SEKALIIIII"

Terdengar suara-suara jeritan seperti itu, tetapi Sehun tidak menggubris-nya, ia jalan dengan santai menuju ke kelas-nya. Sehun tidak tertarik pada yeoja, dan ia mengetahui-nya. Ia tertarik pada seorang namja bermata panda一 Tao. Tetapi masalah yang dihadapi Sehun saat ini adalah ia tak pernah berbicara satu kali-pun kepada Tao. Ia sudah mencoba banyak cara untuk mendekati Tao, tapi ia gagal karena Tao yang terlalu polos.

"Selamat pagi Oh Sehun," sapa sebuah suara yang manis. "Pagi juga Lu-ge," Sehun balas menyapa. "KYAAAA! HUNHAN!" fans Sehun-Luhan berteriak histeris. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. "KYAAAA! KAI ZITAOOOO!" para fans kembali berteriak.

"Pagi ge, Pagi Hun," sapa Kaiー ia menggandeng tangan Tao. Sehun yang melihat mulai memanas. "Pagi Kkamjong, Baby Panda," Luhan membalas sapaan Kai. Sehun mendengar Luhan tambah memanas. Walaupun ini pertama kali ia berhadapan dengan Tao secara langsung, Ia tetap menjaga image dengan sikap sok dingin-nya. "Pagi Jong, Tao," sapa Sehun dengan nada datar. "Pagi Deer Gege~ Pagi Sehunnie~ Hari ini cerah sekali ya?" Tao menyapa imut. Sehun gemas, tapi ia pura-pura bersikap acuh. "Baby Panda, tahun ini kau sekelas dengan Sehun, sana pergi ke kelas bersama Sehun," kata Luhan mengusir/? Tao dan Sehun. Sehun dan Tao segera menurut dan pergi.

"Akhir-nya kita berdua. Wanna play?" Kai bertanya dengan evil smirk-nya. "Tidaaaaakkkkk!" Luhan menjerit lalu kabur.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Deer gege, apakah dia tidak apa-apa?" Tao bertanya cemas. "Dia tidak apa-apa, paling Kai hanya berbuat iseng," kata Sehun tenang. Sehun segera menggeret/? Tao ke kelas. Tidak di sangka tenaga Sehun lebih kuat dari Tao. Tao yang tergeret/? hanya senyum saja melihat tingkah laku Sehun.

"Sehunnie~" panggil Tao imut. Sehun mencubit pipi Tao gemas. "Yak Sehunnie! Appooo~" kata Tao mem-pout-kan bibir-nya. "Siapa suruh kau bertingkah seperti itu. Jangan membuat orang lain gemas," kata Sehun sembari mencubit pipi Tao leboh keras. "Sehunnie jahat~" kata Tao. "Walaupun jahat, tapi kau tetap menjadi temanku kan?" kata Sehun sembari tertawa. "Sehunnie, kau tampan," kata Tao tiba-tiba. Pipi Sehun memerah. Tao tertawa sembari menggandeng Sehun menuju ke kelas.

Tao dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan. Hari ini Sehun tidaka dapat konsentrasi sama sekali di pelajaran karena Tao duduk di sebelah-nya. Sekali-sekali Sehun mencuri pandang, lalu tersenyum tidak jelas sendiri.

KRINGGGGGG!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Para murid berhamburan keluar kelas tanpa memerdulikan guru yang masih ada di depan kelas. "Yak! Dasar murid-murid kurang ajar!" seorang seonsaengnim marahー keluar dari kelas. Sehun menggandeng Tao, "kajja ke kantin," kata Sehun. "Eum! Kajja!" jawab Tao.

"SEHUN, BABY PANDAAA DISINIIIII!" Luhan berteriak memanggil Tao dan Sehun. "Gege habis di gigit nyamuk ya?" Tao bertanya dengan polos-nya saat melihat bercak merah di leher Luhan. Sehun, Luhan, dan Kai yang mendengar-nya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Iya, gege di gigit nyamuk coklat besar," jawab Luhan. Luhan tak ingin mengotori Tao dengan hal-hal yadong.

"Baby Panda kau mau apa? Gege akan pesankan," tanya Luhan. "Susu strawberry saja, xie xie ge!" Tao tersenyum senang. "Ge, aku mau chocolate cheese cake," kata Sehun. "Aku mau Rusa Panggang," kata Kai. "Yak! Kkamjong! Kau mau cari mati huh?" Luhan bertanya dengan kejam. "Ge, aku beneran mau Rusa Panggang!" Kai menjawab dengan santai. "Awas kau Kkamjong!" kata Luhan sinis.

"Pesanan datang~" Luhan membawa pesanan dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya itu. "Wah! Xie xie gege!" ucap Tap semangat. "Mana Rusa Panggangku?" Kai bertanya. "Di hatimu!" jawab Luhan asal. Mereka segera menghabiskan pesanan mereka.

"Taozi, aku ingin berbicara padamu empat mata," sebuah suara bass mengintrupsi mereka. "Hmm? Chanyeol sunbae? Oh, baiklah," Tao mengikuti Chanyeol. "Sehunnie, ikuti mereka! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Tao. Kau tahu-kan Chanyeol itu preman di sekolah ini," titah Luhan. Luhan memiliki firasat buruk. Sehun hanya menuruti perintah Luhan, Ia berjalan mengendap-endap supaya todak ketahuan.

Chanyeol mendorong kasar tubuh Tao ke tembok. "Sunbae? Apa yang kau laku-hmmppttt" pembicaraan Tao disela oleh ciuman Chanyeol. "Hmmmmppppttttt!" Tao meronta-ronta. "Apa yang kau mau Sunbae?" Tao bertanya saat Chanyeol melepaslan ciuman-nya. "Apa yang aku mau? Aku ingin kamu," jawab Chanyeol menyambar bibir Tao lagi. Sehun yang mengintip bingung mau melakukan apa men-silent HP-nya lalu meng-SMS Luhan lokasi Tao dan apa yang terjadi. "Lepasssshhhh!" Tao berteriak lemah saat Chanyeol mulai menghisap leher-nya kuat. "Hentikaaannn sunbaeeee!" Tao memohon lagi. Chanyeol tak menghiraukan dan melanjutkan kegiatan-nya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau juga seme! Masa kau takut menghadapi Park Chanyeol? Apa kau mau Tao-mu direbut?" pikir Sehun. Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat persembunyian-nya dan memukul keras perut Chanyeol. "Sehunnie! Awas!" Tao berteriak.

DUKKK!

"Sehunnie? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Sehun. "Tao-ie?" Sehun bertanya. "Sehunnie, dui bu qi Sehunnie. Huweeeeee," Tao menangis. "Ya! Aku tidak apa-apa! Kau tak perlu menangis," kata Sehun menenangkan. "Gara-gara aku Sehunnie tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Huweeeeee ;-;" Tao mulai menangis lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa Tao-ie. Lihat, aku sudah bisa berdiri-kan?" Sehun menenangkan Tao lagi. "Tapiー hmmmpptttt" "Kalau kau berbicara lagi, itu hukuman-nya. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sehun.

ーKaiHan sideー

"Sepertinya Sehun suka Tao!" Kai membisikki Luhan. "Heuummm," jawab Luhan tidak memperhatikan Kai.

CHU~

"Yak Kkamjong!" Luhan berteriak kesal. "Itu hukuman karena tidak mendengarkan namjachingu-mu," kata Kai dengan nada mengejek.

BLUSHHH

Pipi Luhan memerah. "Awas kau Kkamjong bodoh!" Luhan berteriak lagi.

ーHunTao Sideー

"Sehunnie..."

"Heumm?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

BLUSSHHH

"Sehunnie? Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

"..."

"Sehunnie kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Molla"

"Sehunnie, ayolah jawab"

"Tidak mau"

"Sehunnie~"

CHU~

BLUSHHH

"Bagaimana? Sudah terjawab?"

"Tao juga mencintai Sehunnie"

"Huweeee ;-; Kenapa Kai tidak bisa se-romantis mereka?" Luhan menangis karena terharu. "Yak chagiii kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut namaku?" Kai bertanya. "Huweeee ;-;"

SROOOOTTTT

SROOOOTTTT

"Chagi ;-; di sebelahmu ada tissue jangan gunakan seragamku ;-;" akhirnya Kai menangis bersama Luhan di depan UKS.

KRIEETTTT

"Deer gege? Kai? Mengapa kalian menangis?" Tao bertanya bingung. "Huweeeeee Kai kau jahaaaatttt!" Luhan menangis lagi.

SROOOOTTTT

"Huweeeeee Hyungieeeeee jangan gunakan seragamkuuuu," Kai menangis lagi. "Ckckck dasar anak-anak," Sehun berkomentar.

"Sehun, Tao, cepat jadian," kata Luhan masih menangis. "Hah? Kenapa Tao harus jadian dengan Sehunnie?" Tao bertanya bingung.

GUBRAAKKKK

"Tao memang terlalu polos," pikir mereka bertiga.

ーSetelah HunTao jadianー

"KYAAAA HUNTAOOO!"

Tao hanya tersenyum mendengar fans berteriak histeris, sedangkan Sehun bersikap acuh seperti biasanya.

"TAOZI LIHAT SINI! KYAAAA!"

Tao yang merasa namanya disebut hanya menoleh, memberi tatapan manis, lalu menyapa, "selamat pagi nona-nona manis"

"KYAAAA TAOZIII!"

Sehun yang melihat Tao bertingkah seperti itu, menarik lengan Tao, lalu mencium-nya di depan fans-fans mereka. Sehun tentu-nya cemburu melihat Tao seperti itu. "Sehunnie! Ini di sekolah!" Tao mengingatkan. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pulang sekolah, di apartemenku. Di kasur kita," kata Sehun dengan nada menggoda. "Kenapa di kasur? Apa yang harus di lanjutkan?" tanya Tao bingung. "Kenapa namjachingu-ku polos sekali ;-;?" Sehun tak habis berpikir.

END

Gomawo sudah baca-" kalo Review nya banyak author bakal bikin sekuel-nya XD

Last! Help Review and Comment^^ Thankyou everybody, arigatou minna-san, yeoreobeun gamsahamnida, terima kasih semua.


End file.
